The lady and the tramp
by Dawn of the werewolf
Summary: HunXoc The story of a fifth aveune chick and a gang member from the wrong sid of the tracks rate m for safty and later chaptars on break looking for beta writer to help with story pm if interested
1. the beging of love

Hun fan fic! ! Chapter 1

I own Jeresy and the story ans nothe ing of tmtnt

I was walking around new york city I on was fifth and boadway. I lived in a pent house suite with my father who was always gone so I had a few guys over from the purple dragons. Hun always made sure that the kept away from my room at night. Oh sorry introductions my name is jeresy override Prime. I live here with my father in NYC. I hate it here he is always gone and working with the government. So I met up with a pal with the purple dragons if they needed a place to crash the they could use my aptment I talked it over with hun. Hi s figure massive a tattoo on his arm a purple dragon. He always said to the the others if the had a beef with a 5th ave chick the could get caught by the cops and be in jail.

Well one night hun came by himself he walked into my room he woke me up with a shake on the shoulder. I woke to see him holding his side with blood pouring out of his side he knelt down and I got out of my bed and took him into my bathroom and took off his shirt he didn't mind I gave him a towel to bite on.

''hun what in the hell did you get into?" I yelled and took his head and undid his bandanna

"listen I got into a fight with an other dragon. You have to hide….NOW! Ugh! '' he collapsed into my arms  
>"hun, it's ok I'll be alright. You on the other hand I have to take a look at that wound." I said and lifted up his hand and saw a huge gash I pulled out a bottle of proxide he moaned in pain as I blew on it to make it sting less. He opened his eyes I was wrapping his side in goze he touched my hand. I looked up into his eyes they were blue<p>

"you have the bluest eyes I have ever seen." he said I blushed I heard the door be kicked in I ran out in my pajamas I ran back into the bathroom and locked the door I sat next to hun he grabbed my hand and held me to his side. He pulled me into his chest as three dragons kicked in the door I hugged hun. I burried my face in his chest he hugged me tightly as if not wanting to let me go.

"Hun give us the girl. The nights are so lonely and we haven't hade fresh ass in a long time." one said he had purple hair I spikes his tattoo started on his forehead and ended I didn't want to know where.

"Get out of here.! She aint a whore or anything like your girls you do every night!" he yelled I got up and found my knife I had hidden in my bathroom I grabed it and hid behind hun.

"Hey! Pugly what do you get when a girl gets a knife and three goons piss her off ?" I asked and threw it at him and he caught it.

"ok that failed! Big time." I said and backed up and hun grabbed me and put me under his arms.

"hun, what do the want?' I asked and hugged his arm he looked at me and touched my face and cupped it

"you." he said and pulled me close he screamed in pain as a goon stepped on his wound he grabbed it I put my hand over it first . He looked at my hand under his hand. His hand covered mine I looked up and felt tears in my eyes he wiped them away as the guys pulled off hun and grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the floor.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed. I kicked the guy he fall backwards he landed on his back he got up as I was runing to my closet he triped me and grabe my shirt and ripped it open exposeing my chest .

"JO! GET THE FUCK OFF HER, YOU SONOABITCH!" Hun yelled he pushed the guy and punched him

"Get under the bed…..NOW!" he ordered I followed and hid he got in a fight. I felt a weight on the bed. I got out and saw hun siting on the bed

"hun, you are ok right?" I asked

"yea I'm fine. Are you ok? It was you I was most worried about." he said and got up.

"Sorry about you place it trashed." hun aploized

"that's ok. I'll just have the cleaning crew clean it up for me." I said. I walked over to the couch. Hun followed me I sat down he sat next to me.

"hun,listen-" I was cut off by his lips cashing into mine. He was soft and gentle in his kiss. He placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer. He put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. He pulled away and we fell asleep.

MORNING

I explained to the manger of the building what had happened he was ticked and called the cops the took my statement and was about to put hun in cuffs when I told them he aved me from them. They let him go he lived with me till my dad got home. He always stayed when my father left. Our love grow more and more each day. As days turned into weeks. Weeks into months we grew closer nand closer we became boyfreind and girlfreind some of the dragons liked me for who I was while others tired to get in my bed I told I was faithful to hun no matter what.

END CHAPTAR 1


	2. ice queen

Hun fan fiction: LAdy and the tramp

I was asleep in my black sheeted bed , ever since the attack the past couple of months have been pretty rough. In fact my dad let hunter move in with me. I was happy. Man, when Hunter got proctive boy i couldn't even go out with my friends alone a dragon had to be with me at all times. not to metion the fact dragon face had the guts to go back to the dragons man was hunter pissed. He beat the living crud out of him. I woke up in hunter's arms wrapped proectivly around my waist . I heard a noise from the kitcen. I got out of bed and walked out and the last person i never wanted to see agian, My mother.

"Mom,What are you doing here?" i asked as she looked over and looked me over. A little family history my mother walked out on us, she tired to take me with her but my dad said i should stay here with him. That was 3 years ok i was 15 then i am 18 now,and belive i really hate this woman not to metion that she and i dont see eye to eye on certian thing me haveing a boyfreind was on of those topics.

"Jeresy. I'm here to take you home with me and my new husband,Oroku Saki, a very rich man and powerful too, oh you have to meet you step sister Karai. You and her would get along perfectly." She said as she lit up a cigarette. Man that was one thing i hated it always made me sickto my stomach.

"Mom,listen I want to stay here with dad. plus now aint really a good time to move. I have trail son and i really have to go to it." i said as her eyes went to the size of half dollars i knew what was coming next.

"WHAT KINDA OF TROUBLE HAVE YOU GOTTEN INTO?" She yelled and grabbed my arm and bent it behnd my back i swear it was going to break.

"Mom, i was alomost raped and if i dont go the guy who did it is going to walk and try to do it agian." i said as hunter came out in his sweat pants and his hair a mess from sleeping. I smiled at him, he saw my mother.

"Jeresy are you alright love?" he asked in rough tough voice i pulled away from her and hugged Hunter around his waist i placed my hand on his chest.

"HUnter this is my mother, Alice Saki." i said "Alice, this my boyfreind hunter mason."

Hunter nodded in acknowldgement at her.

"Well a boyfreind something you forgot to metion. hm? Jeresy Override PRime. I'm sorry , but i'll be taking my daughter home with me." she said as she reached for me. I hid bind hunter.

"listen i dont care who you are, you hurt my gal, it is trouble from the dragons." he said as he wrapped me up in a tight hug.

"sorry, alice looks like i'm staying and if yo try to get near me agian i will have a chat with my father and see what he says about me kicking your bum to the warehouse distract and back." i said as my father entered the room.

"alice what the hell are you doing here? Jeresy you and hunter go to your room and stay there for awhile." he said i pulled hunter into our room and kept close to him. he wrapped his hand around mine. He kissed it gently as he pulled me close.

"Hunter, I'm scared what if she takes me away." i said as he hugged me around my waist.

"She wont,babydoll. Besides she wont get you that far out of the city with out a couple dragons following her ass all the way to her place. " he said as walked out to see how it was going. I grabbed my photo album with a cover picture of me and hunter at the park under a tree kissing(claudia my best freind took that picture) i flipped to the next page to me Claudia and angel. in front of a pool each of us in a diffarnt swim suit me claudia in bikinis while angel was in a one peice. I saw the caption

"A true friend is there no matter what. Always" it said. I smiled and turned the page it was of hunter asleep. I took that one thank heavens he sleeps like a rock and no one can wake only me. the next was of me and my dad on his first campign trail. he took me along to see the state when he ran for grovenor. the last on was on chirstmas day of me Angel Claudia and hunter at the purple dragon headquaters. Hunter was holding my hand, angel resting on my shoulder and Cluadia was handing my a present. I felt my grow watery with tears. i let one of them fall. Hunter came in and wrapped me up in a hug. he kissed the top of my head then my mother came in. i hugged hunter tighter then ever

"Pack your things you are leaving with me. _NOW!" _ she yelled as she got close to me and made a reach for me but i hid behind hunter.

"like i said you aint taking her away from me or us. " my dad said as he stood next hunter i got out form hunter and hugged my dad.

"Daddy, i wann stay here with you and my freinds and hunter." i said" and alice you are not my mother you lost that when you left but not now now get out." i said as my dad nodded to my mother

"you heard the lady out. theres the door.'' hunter said taking a step closer to her.

"i will have my daughter." she said

"didnt i make that clear i'm staying" i said and hugged hunter. "count yourself lucky if i let him go things are gonna get ugly in a hurry i said as she walked out again this time for good.

"Well now that's over breakfest anyone?" m dad asked

"Sure let me get dressed. " i said as i got into my black skirt and a red BVB tshirt and black motorcycle boot i walked out to see my boyfreind cooking breakfest. he was cooking scrambled eggs. I sat at the counter next to my dad. Hunter brought my plate over and kissed my head. "hey, you gonna be safe here. i swear it. " he said .

"i know. i will if anything i'll call claudia to spend the night sometimes this you can do whatever you do" i sadi as my phone rang."Speak of the devil." hunter looked over as i read the text.

_Hey i just saw ur ma. everythin k?_ it read.

_yea she just left. y? wh was she with._ i texted back hunter walked behind me to see what she said back.

_the foot clan by the looks of it. idk for sure u ur dad and hun get to the hq fast!_ she texted back

"Dad, we have to go fast" i said as i showed him the text he nodded in agreement i back my bleach back up and grabbed my stuff. dad met us in the living room. we left th building and stayed at the purple dragon headquaters for awhile while sometimes i stayed with claudia at her house with my dad and hunter snuck in durning the night.

R&R pleas and if you have anydeas message me plz! i own nothing of tmnt olny the story and the ocs


	3. First meeting with the shedder

lady and the tramp

"JERESY! "A voice yelled at my face in the morning. I was in claudia's aptement with her family it was her little brother yelling at me to get up

"out, you little pest, jeresy doesnt want to be woken. RICK! YOU LITTLE-" she looked over.

"Thank god i'm an only child. " i said as she sat on her bed next to mine.

"yea so wanna head out to the warehouse?" she asked i looked up at her green eyes. god i was so jealous of her, tan skin blonde hair and lush green eyes.

"Duh, i need my hunter." i said and grabbed my bag. i looked over my shirts i choose a repo the gentic oprea shit and black skinny jeans. i applied some black eyeshadow and reb lipstick and pulled on my sliver combat boots.

"Lets go. MOM WE'RE LEAVING!" she yelled towards her moms room. we left her aptment and got a ride from knuckles. We pulled over to the sidewalk on 46 th steet near the habor. i looked around to make sure we werent followed and CLaudia stayed close as did knucles. we went in to see the whole gang drinking, fighting, and eating. We smiled i grabbed a slice and walked to the back of the warehouse where i know hunter was waiting. i saw him looking at the gang holding a crumbled piece of papper in his hand.

"Baby, what is it what wrong?" i asked and kissed his cheeck

"huh. oh it's nothing. Besides we have each other to care for. " he said hugging me.

"hunter,i'm worried about you ever since my mother showed up you have been weird and not the weird i'm used to. Baby, you know i love you, you can tell me anything." i said and hugged him around his waist. He carsed my head and pulled my face toward his and kissed me gently i wrapped my arms around his neck. he pulled me closer to his musclar form his arms wrapping around my waist. he pulled me up to his chest hey i'm only 5'6 he's 6'9 i'm a twig. he begged for enterance into my mouth i let him in hr thursted his tounge in, I met back with my own. we fought for contorl. He won, i moaned and pulled myself closer. he raced his hands though my blonde hair i raced mine though his blonde locks. he put me agianst a wall when Claudia came in and saw us making out.

"Claudia... what's up?" hunter asked he as he kissed my neck. I moaned as he bit and licked it. i laughed as he licked around my ear.

"oh hunter." i said" oh hey claudia, What's up? Ahh hunter." I asked.

"ummm well your mother's here jeresy." she said i pulled away an locked at her wide eyed

"You're joking? please for the love of god be kidding?" i said half pissed half scared.

"nope-" she was cut off by a scream i knew to well.

"kill me now" i said

"JERESY OVERRIDE PRIME! GET OUT HERE NOW!" she screamed. hunter pulled me close

"knuckles grab two ton johnny and sunny, we going to have a fight maybe. Claudia stay near jo, babe, stay behind me." he said pulling me into his side. i nodded Claudia linked her arm though mine. johnny was like my brother, tall blue haired but hey looks are skin deep he has thebiggest heart, he talks with a scotish acent and has the best jokes. two ton is well fluffy, name sake fits, he is big and large but he is loyal to hunter. knuckles loves to fight. He has been teachi me to defend myself agianst thugs goons and all without hunter knowing about it. then heres sunny not to sure about him he was one the groons who attacked me hunter knew it so he was on guard detail for it . plus he is under watch for if he tries it agian he is going to get the crap beat out of him.

"Alice welcome to the dragons.. mind the place it all we got for...now. plus i told you to stay away from my girl." he said pulling me closer to his side. i wish i could run but i saw something HIM!

"mom is that THE SHEDDER? SHEDDER IS YOU HUSBAND?" I screamed at her she smiled and laughed.

"yes and that's not all, darling. Meet my ungrateful daughter, Jeresy override Prime your step daughter and her soon to be ex boyfriend hunter mason." she said ans linked her arm around his arm he walked forward and brougt a claw up to my face i hid behind hunter.

"out of the way, boy, or death will come by my hand." he siad hunter pulled me closer as he stabbed hunter in his side. he let go of me as he fell to the floor blood pouring from his wound and his mouth. he coughe up blood as he hit the ground.

"HUNTER! baby, come on stay with me! please open your eyes!" i screamed as he looked into my eyes, he smiled his eyes were tearing.

"Don't...worry...love...I'll...be ok. I love you, jo." he said as he coughed into my arms i saw the blood.

"Mother! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HUNTER AND ME!" i pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and went staight for her he blocked my punch, luckly i was the decoy as Johnny pulled his gun out and shot shedder in the stomach my mother backed up holding her husband in her arms. "Leave and never return and don't get near me daddy or hunter agian. Or you will have all the dragons onyou so quick you won't know what hit you." i said as i walked backed to hunter and picked up his hed.

"Jo, we called the emts they are on the way. we better leave. Dragons move out-" sunny said

"No hide everyhng we stole, jo hand me your brass knucks. throw these in the hudson." Johnnythough gritted teeth. evryone did as they were told. I carssed hunter's head. he moaned as he was forced to let go of my hand he reached for it and i walked with to the amblance.

"Hey,your arm. you hurt." the female emt asked me

"no it's my boyfreinds. Can i ride along with him?" i aksed as i wiped the tears that had started to form at the edge of my eyes.

"what do you think,charlie? can she ride with him?" she asked her partner. She looked at our hands and saw hunter's grip.

"Clarie i doubt she could handle this he's losing to much blood. he's gotta let go, Sorry hun. you can meet us scared heart. come on, son ,you'll see her soon. " he said

"Baby, I'll be there when you get there i swear it. I love you,hunter. " i said as he let go unwilling. he let a single tear fall as he let go.

"Charlie, plan b, hey jack, give this little lady a ride. follow us and have your sierns blaring her man,we are taking in his her boyfreind." she asked the cop.

"sure thing clarie. by the way i need your statement. we can do it at the hosptial." he said. we follwed them, i had tears streaming down my face by the time we got there. Hunter had to wait they said he was in critcal condtion and i couldn't see him so i gave the cop my statement as he took it down he was shocked to learn my history with the dragons.

"wait so you are the girl that is a poltcans daughter and is dating a thug. wow, you must really love this man." he said, "and your mother's new husband did that to your man." he wrote down everything as i said.

"yup, his name is oroku saki,the shedder." i said. he looked shock as the doctor came out and asked for me.

"Hunter is fine, just mad he wants the nurses to let you in, are of reltion to him?" he asked

"Yea, I'm his girlfreind." i said

"sorry family only but would be-" he was cut off.

"i'm all he's got. his parnets are i don't know he never brought them up and i didnt ask. i just want to see my boyfreind please, he needs me." i said as he tears started fall as the othe rdragons came in.

"Jeresy, it's ok. We called your dad he's on his way. wel how is he?" johnny asked hugging me he handed me over to claudia. she huge dme tightly as my father came runing in he rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Jo, it's ok. he's gonna be ok." he saw the doctor. he said as held me tightly" where's hunter mason roomed? she needs him, he needs her. I'll puthe insurnace up for him." the doctor saw who my father was. he was ashocked to learn who i was and he let me in to see hunter he had in ive in his hand with a tranfussion taking place.

"hey. how are you feeling?" i aksed as i walked in he smiled.

"much better no that i have you here. I kept telling them to let you in,doll. "he said hggng me and kissing my cheeck.

"i know, ny dad had to force them to let me in by ranking and we are going to take good care of you baby." i said as i fell onto his chest. he smiled and hugged me.

"come lay down with me get onhe other side, i got a bunch of fucking staples in my fucking side." he said pissed as a nurse came in.

"Out, he needs t rest and how did you get passed the front desk?" a nurse asked.

"i was let in since i'm his family." i said as i held h hand he intwined my fingers wit his. he flipped her off as she left behind her back."Hunter james mason."

"sorry she's was being a bitch to my gal. Besides, she cant stop us." he pulled me into bed with i laid my head on his chest. he held my hand. i let the tears fall. he carsed my hair as he hugged me tighter then ever. i flet tears o my head i looke up and saw hunter crying. ikissed him he kissed back as the doctor came in.

"well the good news he can go home tommorw but take it easy. you can stay the night.


	4. trail and new problems

Lady and the tramp 4

i own nothing expet the ocs

I woke in hunter hosptal bed his arm around me, while his side still in wraps last night seemed like a dream. He was sound asleep i got up and walked over to the sink i grabbed my night bag and walked over and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out to see johnny walk in.

"hey johnny what's up?" i asked

"hey jeresy, so how is he?" he asked

"Ask me yourself. Doll,hand me my pants, this gown is bugging the shit out of me." he said i handed his black pants he put them on under the covers. A nurse came in

" where is your hosptial gown you have to wear it at all times." she said and i held it up she got up to him and saw his his side and checked to make everything is ok i looked on as protaive as i was after the attack i had to be careful of who went by hunter.

'ok,miss prime your father will be here to pick you two up in an hour." she said and walked out. I sat on the bed and laid on the side hunter's side. he wrapped me up in a tight hug and kissed my head.

"hey what's wrong? i'm outta here in the hour.'' he said i showed him the date, "oh mother fucker! TODAY IS THE TRAIL AGIANST DRAGON FACE!" he yelled as he got out of his bed. All i could do is nod he hugged me again.

"jo, we'll be there, me, johnny, claduia, two-ton, and Knuckles. We wil make sure he dosent get mear agian or any near yourhose agian. I promise, sweetheart." hunter said as he kissed me on my cheeck i let the tears fall as. Johnny looked on.

"hun's right lassie. we got this and you have a safe place to stay." johnny said

"thank you, both of you now i have to get ready the trail, Hun, wil you go with me? " i asked he kissed me. i kissed back

"answer your question, and you'll have clauida and johnny snd knunckles. There you have a body guards and freinds not metion family." he said hugging me around the waist i placed my hands on his chest and burried my face in his chest. he carssed my hair.

"hey, jo hunter, and you are?" my father asked coming in.

"oh, dad, this is my friend Johnny, Johnny this is my dad, Optiumus prime." i said as i hugged my dad. Dad and johnny shook hands and dad handed me an outfit for court. it was a blaack pants and a reb blouse and red high heels and clothes for hunter. His was black pants and black dress shirt, and black dress shoes.

"ready to go? " he asked i wraped my arms around me.

"I know you are scarred but you can do it." hunter sadi i picked up his hand and squezzed it tighty. we got into the limo Johnny came with us. Claudia was already there and was waiting inside we walked to the court room. we found the dectives who arrested Dragonface and the went with us inside the court room and hunter pulled me closer to his side. i hugged him tightly. He kissed my head. i saw dragon fface come into the room i foze johnny was getting protive as was claudia and knuckles, they all looked at him and sat close to us. veryhing was a blur til it was may turn to take the stand the judge was a barley man and was alittle older then my dad.

"We call Jeresy PRime to the stand." said the prosctor said. i got up and walked over to the stand.

"place your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand. Do you swer to tell the truth and the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god." said the balif

"yes, sir i do." i said

"you may have seat." said the judge I sat down. "state your name for the record."

"jeresy override prime." i said as the prostutor walked up to me. I looked over at Dragon face then i looked over to hunter. he smiled at me i brethed a sigh.

"What do you remeber about the assualt?" she asked

"i remeber hunter mason coming over in the middle of the night and woke me up. i saw him holding his side and blood was driping over his ha i got up and treated his wound we went to my bathroom and we heard the door get kicked in. i rushed out and saw dragonface and sonny and someone i didnt recoinze. The came into the bathroom and told hunter that they wanted for sex. hunter pulled me under him. i reached fo rmy knife i hide in there for proticon and threw at hm he got it and hunter pulled under and protected me till the stepped on his wound and pulled me out from under him then...then they pinned me to the ground and i kicked one of them. i rushed to my closet and one tripped me. and turned me over and ripped open my shirt and exposed my chest and i saw his face." i said as tears fell from my eyes.

"is your attacker and the one who riped open you shirt in this room?" she asked

"yes and there the defendt." i sadi and pionted to him.

"let the record show the miss prime poionted to the defendt Dragonface." she said . "then what happened?"

"hunter came to my resuce he fought dragonface and had me hide under my bed till it was safe to come out." i said

"nothing futher, you honor. your witness"

"you say hunter aka 'Hun' protected you from a gang memeber of his own gang ?" the defence asked.

"yes, and it wasnt the first he tired it either. he tired once but my freinds stopped him and threw out of the aptment." i said and more tears ran down my face as hunter was getting ticked my dad saw this and whispered in his ear.

"Nothing futher." she said

"you may step down miss. prime." the judge said. I walked over to my seat next to hunter he kissed my forehead.

"The defence calls hunter mason" she said. we all looked shocked.

"objection! this was not handed to the prosction. "she yelled.

"apporach the bar." said the judge. They talked and we couldnt figure out why hunter was being called.

"the calling of hunter mason is objected and overruled hunter mason step foreward." said the judge. Hunter walked up fter letting go of my hand. My dad came closer to me and hugged me. they did the whole shabang as with me. I looked over to hunter .

"What's you reltionship with miss prime?" the defence asked

"She's my girlfreind and I love her." he said.

"So, how long have you two been together?" she asked

"about four months. but i have known her for a year."

"how did you meet her?"

"Thourgh a mutal friend."

"and this freind is he or she a memeber of the purple dragons?"

"yes, and she's happens to my girls best freind."

"oh, her best freind is she next-"

"Ojbction! leading the witness'' our lawyer said

"Sustianed, question withdrawn from the record." said the judge

", did you tell dragonface to attack miss prime?" she asked

"NO! whay would i do that to someone i love." he yelled and the shimmered down.

"nothing futher." she walked back dragon face smiled

"Mr. mason yoy love jeresy yes?" our guy asked.

"Yes, i love with my heart and soul." he said i let my tears fall.

"And what did you to dragon face after and during the attack?"

"protected her like she said and when he came back he was kicked out. Permently. And if he cames near jeresy or comes back to the dragons he knows what will hpen to him." he said

"nothing futher." she said

"you may step down." the judge said. He came over and sat next to me and hugged me tightly. I cryed harder into his shoulder. he carssed my hair.

"cout will have reccess till tommorow morning at 10 AM. Miss prime chambers with attarny now." he said

"what did i do?" i asked lawyer.

"i don't know." she we walked into chambers.

"miss prime did the police try to arrest after the attack?" he asked

"yes but i told them he saved me and protected me." i said," it should be in m y statement i gave to the police."

"it is but there is another problem your mother says-" i cut him off

"my mother talked to you. hell if this about custdy did she tel you i was 18 years old." i said.

"no, she said that you wear 17 and have a 19 year old boyfreind living with you." he said

"Well, i dont care if she is my mother i will never go and live with her husband the shedder, hel hattacked hunter." i said.

"shesaid he provked her husband.''

'' the olny thing hunter did was protect me agian and i couldn't repay him for it i love him that much and he loves me. "

"well looks like this is settled then." he said and closing the file. "i'll inform your mother." i walked out. i rushed to hunter and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheeck. he was looking pissed johnny and knuckles were gthering close to me ad claudia was looking at the door, i saw them my mother the sheder and what's her face, karai. The shedder's daughter.

"jeresy, stay close, to us you dad is already in the car." hunter said.

"hold it, boy, we need jeresy in family court." he said a balief rushed up to them and handed them a slip of paper. he arrest my mother i smiled.

"miss prime the judge in family court needs to see you." he said i looked at my dad. johnny was walking along with hunter with me to family court i walked in. we found a seat in back. the judge was a woman this time. her eyes a blue and blonde hair.

"mr. & mrs saki has asked for coustdy of miss jerey prime and a restiang order mr. Hunter MAson." she said i was shoked" where is your attoney miss-" luckly my attoeny walked in. it was my dad.

"sorry, i am late, your honor. but i was speaking with another judge about this and he said that since jeresy is 18 she is a legal adlut which means she is albe to chosse who she dates and where she lives weather that be wh me or her mothe ror on her own she this is just a waste of the peopels' money." he said the judge nodded in agreement.

"I agree the case is dismissed and the resstainign is revesed mr & mrs. saki you arem not allowed with 500 feet of jeresy, her father or the resdince and anothe thing say away form the dragons since her boyfreind is the leader i suggest that you keep your distance." she said and banged the gavil and that is when we lef hoping tha the would leave me alone for the rest of our lives or is it?


	5. seprted and reuinted

lady and the tramp ch 5

Hunter and I were sitting in the living room and we watching a movie, _Repo! the gentic oprea_. Hunter was watching it for the first timr, he was laughing at all the bloody secens and loved the way the repo man tourted his vitcims.

"Why did I show this movie to you?" i asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Because you love me. And i would love to see you in those GENtern outfits minus the red visor. " he said as he hugged me. I laid on his chest. He hugged me around my chest and kissed me i kissed him back he pulled me off the couh and into a tight hug as he kissed me. i hugged his neck and dragged my tounge across his lips and asked for enterance into his mouth he glady acpted it in his mouth he maoned into the kiss and hugged me tighter and kissed back and raced his hands thourg my long blonde hair. he meet my tounge with his i tasted him he was so spicy i thought he had mexican for lunch but he hated spicy food. we fought for control of the kiss.

"jeresy, Hunter, ths is not a public make out sence." my dad said as he came in Hunter fell off the couch blushing like mad.

"sorry daddy we didnt think you be home so soon. " i said and paused the movie hunter got up and fixed his shirt i was looking on.

"come dinner time. " he said as he set a bunch of sacks on the conter. I got up from the couch as hunter got up and tired to hug around the waist i jumped over the couch he fell and landed on the floor. he got up and rubbed his head.

"sorry i told you I' m a ninja." i said he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me like that to the kitcen. he put me down and sat me at the table and kissed me.

"you evil, jeresy, you know that." he said hugging me

"yup i know that, but you wanna kiss me agian?" i asked he nodded and leaned down i pushed him back he looked confused."you are being punshed for a week of no make out and kisses the only thing you can have his hugs and kisses on the checks." i said he looked at me in confuson.

"what did I do?" he said looking at me like a lost puppy.

"You picked me up and you know i dont like it." i said and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, well kiss the neck is still open." he said i daoged hi kiss.

"Come on let's eat. " my dad said as he picked me up and walked infront of me to the dinnig room i saw we were having pizza.

"Sweet chesse for me, And hunter uck anchiveis baby im neve kissing you if you eat that." i said closing the lids

"relax that's mine /hunter is having peproini pizza. " my dad said i kisseed hunter forehead like he did mine.

"Ok, for now you can have my lips." i said he kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back. There was a knock on the door.

"i got it, Dad. Hello?" i asked as i opened the door "Knuckles what have i told about just call, HUNTER IT'S FOR YOU!" i yelled "come on in." i said he followeand put a rag over my mouth. I tired to fighr but i was out to quick.

HUN'S POV

I was eating my slice of pizza when Jesrey yelled for me.

"HUNTER IT'S FOR YOU!" she yelled. I put down my pizza down and walked out to see Knuckles with a rag over Jeresy's mouth she was slumped agianst him. I felt my temper rage. then they came in foot ninja. I regionzed them righta way.

"What do ya want?" i asked balling up my fists. they pointed to me. "why?" i asked as optmuis came into the room.

"huter what's going on?" he asled as he stepped over to me.

"optmuis run get out of here. Take jeresy with i'll hold them off." i said and punched the nearest ninja he flew backwards and another pulled out a chain and wrapped around my thort i was tring to regain my breath as Shedder came in. Jeresy and her dad made it out i wasn't afriad.

"Join me if you want to see her agian." he said i looked shocked till i saw the blood on his claw.

_No! not her anybut her. Jeresy i love you. My options are to die or live i choose live._ i thought as he showed optmuis on the floor dead and jeresy nowhere to be seen."alright, i'll join you just to see her." i siad as a tear strea,ed down my face.

MY POV 3 YEARS LATER.

when i came to in the sewers three years ago i never though ti would all i had and gain mew freinds not to metion an new family. My brother leondro Rafael dontello and of course michalngleo. My master acted like a second father. He told me the news of my fhter and was my shoulder to cry on. I kept in contact with my draogn freinds, knuckles didnt it was someone who looked like him. Claudia said hunter was missing Claudia walked with me to my father grave stone and i vowed there and then to kill the shedder. What i didnt know my boyfreind hunter was working for the shedder. I fpund that when we first fought nthe shedder. I was running the roofes with leo and my katnna and my pet tiger, jasimine.

"Jo, come on we are pushing the limts here lets rest or a bet." leo said as and flew towards him i caught it in midair. "nice catch, jo, this is what mikey would call air mail." he ssiad i laughed.

"oh my god mkey would say that." i said as he opend it was form HIM!  
>"leo, do know htis man?" i asked "I'm going with you.<p>

"no it says i must go laone, go on home." he said and lept to the next building i felt a fiamlar presance

"nice work babe. Never thougth you be a mutan lover." the voice said

"DRAGONFACE! YOU CAN'T TAKE A FUCKING HINT!" i said and pulled out my katanna

"Wait don't you want to see your boyfreind?" he asked

"hunter? is that you?" i asked he step into the light i ran up to him and hugged him he hugged me back." I never thought i see you again i thought i os tyou like daddy." i said and burried my face in his chest. he caresed my head. i looked up into those blues and saw his ponytail haging over his shoulder. i picked it up

"like it?" he asked sating with me on the ledge.

"yup, i dont care how you look I love you hunter." i said and kissed him he pulled away, " what is it?" i asked

" i work for him, the shedder." he said i saw thw tattoo he wasnt lying i looked up at him in disbelif.

"he said i could see you agian if i joioneda nd i did i ee you noe. please forgive me jeresy." he said and huged me around the waist

"unter i do love but i swore erevange on shedder and to kill him." i said

"I'm in, baby." he said and kissed the way he always did me. i kissed back.

"JO! HUN GET AWAY FORM HER!" rafael said as he jumped down next ti u

"RAF! WAIT PLEASE! hE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" i yeleld as he jumped on hunter.

"HUN! YOUR BOYFREIND?" he asked me.

"yes, now get off him he wishes to join us in our battle." i said

"SPlinter aint going to be happy abou this." he said

"please i have to blindfold you this way you cant give our loction away to older buckett face." i said he smiled at me and lissed my forehead the way he did.

i love you baby and beside s i hate working for this tourtue stockman." he siad as i wrapped my around his waist

"please tel you dont use stuff you see in our movie." i said he smiled

"yup." he said i punhed his arm

"Damn baby you sure have shanged since i last saw you." i said and hugged his chest he smiled at me.

"SO have you. nice hair color by the way.'' he said and touche my long red hair i dyed my hair red to aviod being recouzed by anyone.

"you like it?" iasked a sthe batle sheel pulled around."ok his is where i blind fold you .' i said as he sat down on the floor i used my bandanna as the blindfold. i sat in his lap and kissed him. he kissed back as we walked i ntot he lair.

END


	6. sheeder srikes

Lady & the Tramp Ch. six

We were walking to the lair, I saw hunter touch the side of his face.

"Hunter, what happened?'' i asked as he saw me touch it.

"got clawed by a rat." he said

"was this rat in the home of man named Yoshi? " i asked he nodded yes"ahh shit hunter the rat is my master." i said as he looked at me shocked.

"oh crud..i dont care. I'm with you and that's what matters." he said hugging me around my form i wrapped him up in my arms.

"damn, you got big baby. I missed you over these three years." i said and got up on my tip toes and he leaned down and our lips meet and we kissed and he picked me up to make it easier for us to kisse he held me tightly and i hugged his meck. He begged for entrance to my mouth i accpeted and he slide it in my mouth . I moaned and raced my hand thourgh his hair. he raced a hand up my back. i moaned and wraaped my legs around him his waist. he maoned and moved down to my neck and kissed and licked my neck. i moaned and held his head in my hands as he kissed my neck.

"Hey, joie-YIKES! HUN?" mikey said a he saw us well mostly him.

"mikey this is my boyfreind hun. hun i belive you know my freind mikey." i said he nodded and sat me down on the ground i took his hand a lead him intt he layer.

"master Splinter. I'm sorry to lead a stranger into the layer but he has sworn to help fight the shedder." i said and my master came out.

"ahh tis is your man hun. i do notice i was the one who scarred you when you tired to kill my master yoshi." he said hun looked down.

"i do aplogize for what i did but he offer ed me a chance to see jo agian it took three years but i finally saw and is willing it be with her if that kiving here with the turtles and you splinter. I just want to be with her agian. ever since that night she is all ni think day and night. I saw her in my dreams but nohing is better hten the real thing.'' he said as he held my hand and squezzed it tightly and brought up to his lips and kissed.

" i see, and i do know the feeling. If it was me i would do same thing jeresy. you may tay hun. but i'll be watching like a hawk." he siad. We walked to my room. It hd a large kingszed in fact it was the bed that was in the aptment. Hunter saw it and flopped down on the bed and sighed. he saw the picture on my nightstand it was of us at my homecoming dance my in a red dress and him in a black dress shirt and red tie. he was smiling and his arm around me. i was still shorter then even n 6 inch heels he was holding onto me with.

"i remeber this night our first kiss." he said and hugged me. I smiled and lsid on his chest.

"i remeber that night was a good night. " i said and smiled. he smiled and put his forehead to mine. i let the tear roll down my face. he pulled me into a hug, I cried for the first time in a long time. he carssed my head he kissed my check. i kissed his cheeck and leaned up and meet his lips with mine agian but he moment was short lived when i heard jones come into the layer.

"WHERE IS HE? THAT OVER SIZED GORILLA NO NECK NIMROD!" we heard him yell.

"no necked." he said. i hugged him he looked at me and smiled we walked out i held his hand.

"well well, jones long time no see. I belive i need to make introducton, this is m gal, jeresy prime." he said and hugged my waist. Casey looked dumb struck.

"sorry casey, guess I should've metioned ihad a man that is the leader of the purple dragons." i siad and kissed hunter's cheeck.

"what i dont get is why is he here? and clingly to a fox like you?" he asked.

"Wrong move jones if there is one thing i know about hunter it's really over protictive." i siad and hugged him as he got his fists balled up he looked down at me. he smiled and hugged back.

"wait who's hunter?" he asked i pounted to hunter.

"hunter is my real name i just go by hun only she and hher dad calls me hunter. well,

her dad did call me hunter." he said and hugged me. he kissed me.

"Wow. i cant belive it." he siad abd sat dwon on the couch."so when do we bust some foot skulls?" he asked we all busted ou t laughing even splinter laughed.

"tonight, w take care of them tonight." leo said and came intot he layer. we alredy now who he went to see the shedder so we allwent up to the roof top of the schudled fight hun joined us and brought his chain i brought my sword and jasmine she was trained to use her claws insted of her fangs. we saw the ninja come over to us.

"tell your master he can have his sword back." leo said and threw the sword intot he vent. We all pulled out our wepons and i undid jasmines chai he white fur standing striaght up and ready to pounce hunter stayed by me.

"ready doll?" he asked i pulled my sword out.

"You know me." i said the battle got under way my sword slashing thourgh the air my red hil looked already had blood and hun was using his fist as well as the chain and jasmine was getting her claws into a few ninja her self we fought ill there were no more. Then he showed his ugly face...Shedder and he wasnt alone.

"My mother is mine." i said."MOTHER! remeber me?" i siad she smiled at me and pulled out her own a=sword. I stanced my self and she made the forst move then i saw a chain come down around her thorat.

"hunter she's mine." i said. he loked down at her

"all the times i was ounshied it was by her she used me as her puching bag till i was almost broken not only she was watched as i was raped over and over in fact she helped she gave me sedtives to keep me still while it happened i wished i died htat day because of her." he said i looked at my boyfriend as a claw went into my stomach.

"NOOOOO! JO! NOOOO!" hunter yelled. I crawled over to him he held me as my sensei came ove rand pushed shedder over the edge my mother looked over at him

"Let her die she made her choice three years ago chooseing her dead father over me! If she choose me she'd be alive." she said as she jumped the ledge and my world went dark.

To be contuned


	7. love and the past known about the foot

Lady and the tramp ch 7

Hunter'pov

I was holding tightly on to her as we went to apirl's place in the battle shell, Leo was watching me and eyeing me.

"what? i love her if that's what you're thinking. I was asked that question before when she was attacked by dragonface three years." i siad he looked away.

"why would you join the shedder and yet you say you love her?" he asked i got up and laid her down on the bench in the battle shell.

"You think i asked for this the reason i joined the foot was to see her agian it was live or die and i saw her father's dead body so tell me leo, What would you have done in my place?" i asked as every thought of the pst three came flooding back i sat next to her and reached for hand and squezzed it she squezzed back. i knew she was still alive i broke down and cried into he hand. I may be 7 foot 500 pound but i have my soft side and seeing the woman i love like this would break any man.

"hun, I know you love her but you have to be strong for her to get better. " splinter said putting a hand on ym shoulder. i nodded i knew he was right. we got to april's i picked jp up she smiled in her state i knew she was happy. I walked in carring her bodyin my arms apirl was shoked to see me. i looked down at the women i loved she saw her and siad

"lay her on my bed let's see her wound i lfted up her shirt as dontello came in with a heart rate machiane

"hun, you gonna have ot leave and give us time." he said as i walked out i went to the kitcen and grabbed a beer. jones saw me.

"toss me one hun." he said i tossed hime i stood and he sat.

"talk to me hun, what did her mother if she should've choose me should be alive?" splinter asked coming and siting at the talbe with us.

"Three years ago when we first got together, her mothe left three years before that, she came back and tired to take jeresy with her to live with her and her new husband shedder, so she is is step daughter and god does she hate that mine. i walked out of our room and saw her have Jeresy's arm behind her back. jeresy saw me and ran to my side i protected her unlike tonight. them a coulpe of weeks later she came to the dragons with sheder i got stabbed in my side she was there for me i protected again and still wasnt enough. then the next day was the trail agianst Dragonface she had me her dad knuckles and her best freind Claudia, and johnny. We all protect her agianst him and when they called her to testify she broke and when she was done she rushed over to me and cried and i held sot tight i felt her shaking , then i was called then she broke down more i was her rock. we left and got called to family court we he and that bitch were wanting to take jeresy away form me and al of us so he dad was her lawyer and fough it till he was blue in the face and got it revesered since she was 18 at the time and now look at the woman i love almost dead because i lost it for a second. espcilly after everything i've been thourgh hell and back. " i said and leaned agianst the nearest wall and slide down, and cried more and more. i hide my facein my fists and waited till dontello came out and si i could see her. I rushed in and fell asleep next to her and held her hand till iwoke form the nightmare i was having.

_dream_

_I was running as fast as i could i hit something his dead body and i run more i thought i got away. till i got into a small room i looked around i remeber it. it was the room i was raped in. i saw a guy in the connor_

_"hey, pal you alright, man?" I asked him. he looked up at me and snaarled at me._

_"NO THE REASON I JOINED THE FOOT WAS TO SEE MY LOVE AGIAN! BUT I GET RAPED AND BEATEN!" he said and stepped into the light light that was in the room it wax me younger but still me. I ran agian and rushed into another room it was of the time i was raped the first i was chained to a bed he was on top of me and in me. i was screaming as loud as i could. He smacked me and went deeper and depper i was bleeding it hurt like hell. i begged and pleaded with him to stop then she walked in. she was smiling and walked over to him and kissed him like i used to kiss her. I looked away but i was smacked again. he laughed and pulled out and handed her something i looked away and closed my eye she shoved it in me. I screamed as loud as i could she was laughing i hated every mintue of htat night till it was done. they left broken and naked on my room. i walked ove rto the bath room and started the shower i stood under it for atleast in hour before she walked in, jeresy. she ran over to me and hugged me. i smiled at ther ad burried my face in her hair and cried i pulled away and saw the blood on her stomch i woke then_.

I woke after that and crawled into bed with her i fell asleep agian for a day or two when the smart came in he moved me to my chair. i would always be in bed wh her when he came back a week had passed then one day i heard maon and she woke up.

MY POV

I woke up in a unfamliar room. i had bandages around my stomach. I tried ot move but i saw an arm around my chest, it was hunter.

"Hunter, wake up." i said he woke up and saw me looking down at him.

"baby, you're awake. " he siad and hugged me.

"what do i have to do to get some food? " i asked i was hungery.

"hey leo raf donny mikey she awake she wants some food bring her something!" he yelled out into the hall.

"One question, where are we?" i asked i looked arond and saw a window. Hunter helped me up, "Here's another question how long have i been out?" i said and he helped me up.

"about a week we're i apirl oneil's aptment. " he said and walked out with me on his arm. he sat me at the kitcen table. I looked out the window and saw the city in trouble let alone something didn't feel right i looked out i couldnt help but feel like he as still out there waiting in the shadows and watching for when to strike hunter saw this.

"hey sweetie, he aint gonna get near you agian. Besides i think we should head to the dragons it's time i show dragonface what happenes when he messes-" i cut him off and kissed him. he kissed back and hugged me tightly and glided his tounge across my lower lip. I glady acpetted his tounge in my mother he slide it in and explored ever nook and cranny in my mouth. he moaned i moaned back.

"want something to eat?" he asked after we broke apart.

"oh yes food." i said he went to hte fridge.

"hold it no soild foods till i csn get a doctor over her and take a look st her wounds." april siad.

"who are you?" i asked.

"im aprial oneil itook care of you when you were wounded and your tiger is going ape down in my shop." she said i looked around i saw her collar

"thank april i'm resy i belive you already know me inside and out." i said hunter walked me downstairs. he looked on as my tiger came over and licked my hand, she wanted to jump on me. i bent down to pet her she leaned up and purred a i scrathed her head she looked at hnter and jumped up on him and licked his face, i laughed.

"ok the doctor is coming by to check on your wounds." she said and came down stairs" that means turltes rat and tiger alike hide." she said and set me down on the couch every mutan bailed and my tiger went behind the couner and laid down always having an eye on the doc. he came in and checked my wounds and bandages hunter watched over the whole situaion and looked on i grabbed his hand and squezzed it. he smiled at me and i kissed his hand the doc said

"wow ms. oneil you did one hell of a good on this kind of injury, miss prime you will have a scar i recomend vitiam E and aloe to rub on it. you her boyfreind?" he asked hunter. hunter nodded." i suggest you rub it on and no sex for about a month to be safe. think you can handal that?" he asked i laughed

"hunter and i were sperated for three years after my father was mudered in our aptment and he was forced into a job with someone we both hated and he just got out of it." i said the doc nodded

"please i still never had sex before."i said the doc smiled

"Wish more of my oatints were like you miss prime, to wait to have sex." he said "remeber e and aloe." he said an left.

"Well, i think i wanna go se claudoa and johnny and knuckles." i said.

"Alright. sounds like a blast." he said, "hey jones wanna come bash a skull in with me?" he asked jones

"yeah, who's ?" he asked

"dragonFAce's. he almost raped jeresy 3 years agoa nd is running my gang and nobaody messes with my girl and my gang." he said i smiled and got up i chnged into a pair of jeans and red shirt adn black boots i textx claudia to have her johnny and knuckles meet me in the dinner.

Freds dinner

I walked and pulled hunter in. the y all got up and shook his claudia hugged me around my sut

"bad idea fresh wound." i said

"What happened?" she asked

"i'll tell ya later but right we need to celebrate." i siad she nodded

"back booth is ours." she sasid we all walked back i sat by hunter johnny and knuckles on the otherside and claudia was sitting on a chair.

"so where the hell you ben man, and you lassie, what happened?" s=johnny asked we told them our stories and johny being the shoft hearted scott he was cried knuckles just balled up his fists.

"come on guys, we ned a plan first before we attack. ok so whats pugly up to no that he thinks im gone?" hunter asked. johnny told us

"well we've not been working will with 'im since three years ok. you see lassie he's the one who put you in the sewer hoping you were going to diein there." i was shocked

"So he thinks i'm dead well won't he be surpised to see us. "i said we all noddedin agreement we al odered our usally i just had a milkshake choclate.

"so it's it all decided, plan then we get old dragonface." hunter said. we walked out claudoa came with us to april's place i text donnie on the shell cell to let them i have a freind coming over. we went up stairs i sat on the couch. jasmine came out and sat next to me

"jasmine claudia, Claudia this jasmine m pet tiger. " i siad she looked at her and laid on my lap she purred as i pet her head. she licked hunter's hand and growled freindly at him. i looked at hter she licked my face, i luhed . Tommorw was the day we get Dragonface


	8. shedder strikes back

LAdy and the tramp: 8 , a score to settle.

_Me: Sorry it took forever bad case of writers block._

_Jeresy: Theblackroseninja owns only me and claudia and jasmine nothing of tmnt _

_Me: THere may be a lemon i dont knew yet. So anyhow r&r and if dont like lemons skip it! thank you _

"HAVE YOU LOST IT, HUN!" JOhnny asked i was sitting on the floor in april's aptment and Claudia next to me and hunter, johnny and knuckles were at the table tring to think of a way to get into the get into the headqauters unnoticed.

''What about angle she is tring agian to become a dragon?" Claudia asked, I lloked at her shoked

"SHES WHAT? I CANT ALLOW THIS! OH SHIT IF JONES FINDS OUT...I'M A DEAD NINJA AND DRAOGN!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me wided eyed,"what I promised Jones she wouldnt join the dragons." i siad i looked at them.

"Ok so maybe we an use her to get inside, but what about jones he finds out about this?" Hunter asked

"i don't know about that. I might be able to call in an old favor from one of my prep school pals from way back." i said and pulled out my cell. I dialed a number. " hey Stephiane it Jeresy. hey long time i know but i need a favor...What for you ask?...What repeat that to my boyfreind. Hunter you might wann hera this you three too. Step repat that." i said

"Dragon face is my boyfreind he told me aobut your attack and said you were dead and the shedder paid him off and said if i kill her i get that bitch of a boyfreind for a night." she said i heard the door open in the background," listen he just walke din i gotta go i send you texts. and joey it was good to hear from you." she said.

"bye chica and becareful and detle this call form your cell." i said and hung up"so now what we now who he wants you we may have to ask for help." hunter walked out he went to the roof. I followed him up he was near the stairs i walked up and sat next to him.

"why does everyone want to hurt but the people i'm close to?" he asked i laid on his arm he carssed my head i srtarled his hips.

"I dont know but when i get my hands on him i will kill him and bash his skull in and make him pay. Besides i have a gift for you later tonight." i said and i kissed him he kissed back and looked away."hunter you can tell me anything, I wnt judge you. " i said and hugged him. he hugged me back and burried his face in my hair. I hugged his neck and carssed his head. i soothed him and he cried.

"if what she said is true, im screwed and i dont want to see you get hurt or have you watch me get hurt and seeing that would kill me." he said and held my hand i hugged him he hugged me back. we stayed up on the roof till the crew came up.

"hey we heading out . We'll talk more jeresy take care of him and remenber no sex wil atleast you know what i mean." knuckels said i laughed hunter smiled and nuzzled my neck. I hugged him i got up and grabed his hand he let me lead to our room. We were still at APril's aptment and we had the spare room to ouselves thanks to my stomach, he smiled at me and sat on the bed.

"Ok, what this surpise?" he asked i got down on next to him he smiled and laid back.. i laid next to him i laid on his chest he smiled and held my hand and give em a squeeze. I leaned up and starled his hips agian. he smiled and grabbed my hip i leaned down and kissed him he kissed me back i wrapped my arms around his neck. He drapped his arms around my waist i raced my hands down to his pants and started to unbukel them. he looked at me and widen his eyes

"baby ok you didnt tell me something you never acted like this." he said and stared at me i puled off hi pants he lifted his legs to get them off. he smiled i got on top of him he smiled yet he still had a fear glint in his eyes.

"dont worry I'm nothing like my mother. Ill be good to you Hunter James Mason. I promise besides i figured it was time to take our love to the next level." i said. he smiled and took off his shirt he was lying in boxers. he touched my face and took off my shirt i looked down i hated my stomach right because of the bandages. he kissed my neck. i moaned and hugged tighter to him. e looked on as i travled down to his memeber. he looked at me. HE smiled i smiled up at him he nodded to me to start. I took his memeber in mouth and did my thing i was more then half way done when there was a knock on our door it was dontello.

"JERESY! HUN! HE'S BACK! THE SHED-what are you to doing in here to be right?" he asked looking at hunter who was lying on his back and was moaning until i heard the knocck he give a whimper in protest. he looked at me with a small blush i know he was about to come whne were interputed.

"donny what happened and i was giving hunter a bj. And who is attacking?" i said and heard the windows were broken in. we rushed out when hunter gott dressed we saw all the foot goons and the all saw hunter one threw a chain at him i caught it and threw him into a wall hunter saw this and laughed at him. I smiled then a hd sword was behind me hunter threw the chi at it and threw the guy into more goons i smiled at him he hugged me we grabbed leonadro as we went down stairs and saw the foot elite and grabbed our weapons and protected leonrdao i stabed on but hte others were going for hunter i got up ony to be thown down i stabbed him in the gut but he kept coming then i heard him scream i looked over to him he was on his stomachhis pants torn off and had a foot goon in him i felt my anger swell i got up and pulled him off him and stabbed him and i speared the other and punded him intot he floor i got u and picked up huter. he looked at me as he cudled into me like a little child who was scared and was looking for his mother he curled up into a ball as he came in. i looked up and snarled at him. i give allok that would kill and belive me i wanted to but we out number i held hunter splinter helped me pull my man into our fianl stand. we all smelt gas

"Mikey!" raph and i said

"Not that kind of gas." doony said we all widened our eyes we all tried to find a way out i held hunter's hand he was crying it was the second time i seen him cry. he must have been broken agian i nuzzled his neckhe cried hard and sobbed . i carrsed his hair he wrapped around my waist. We found the way out he held me as we walked he leaned on my as jones handed a spare pants i smiled jomes knew about it saw hunter in boxers he cringed as he laid down and crashed.

-TBC-


	9. true love and the past and marriage prop

LAdy and the tramp: chaptar nine: tales of love and pain

I was holding hunter. He was laying in my arms and crying. I held his form in my arms, he would crinage at any touch. Jasmine licked his hand and cuddled into his legs. We were in the old car im not sure what it was i just foucsed on my man and my freinds in the uhaul trailer frezzing to death we got to the out hide out i looked in shock hunter didnt care he was broken and scarred. He leaned on me i walked in with him he fell on to the floor. I laid next to him my tiger on the other side of him. he curled into a ball agian. i cuddled to him he cuddled back and flinched when jones or the turtles got near him he was fine with me, April, and splinter. MAster splinter got close and soothed his hair out he looked up at him and cried more and more. I felt my eyes swell with tears i leaned on to his shoulder. he hugged me and i hugged him back. he fell asleep i got up to check on my freinds. leo was up battered and brusied alive, I was looking at them i walked over to leo.

I touched his head.

"jeresy do dyou have a story to share." Don asked.

"leo i may have known you guys for three years but i learned more in those three years then anywhere else. I remeber when i first came to in the sewers it was you who told me that i was left in there with a wound on my stomach adn that i was saved by you guy salso taught me ninjustsu and bushido. I was scarred and i was depressed espically after i found out about my father, you told me that anger was not the right way to go and i should put my anger into my training and i did in three months i was skilled and trained with the sword like yours then one day in the seweres we found jasmine and you let me bring her home, and we trained her from a cub to fight along side us and we still train her to use her claws and fangs if she needs to, then when you saw hunter and me together in that photo you seemed to recoingize him, i didnt tell you who i was because i was scarred and when i told i was with a purple dragon when i was ready and told you i still have freinds in there you pretty pissed but when i first went up to see them you followed me and said it was better that i was missing it was a bad idea to put them thought that it might put them in false hope, i went up anyway i called my best freind and we went to my father's grave i couldnt got to his funreal, when we went i know you followed me then, i felt your pressance, CLaudia and I swore then i would kill him, i know now that reveange can take a toll on you and the people you love. I'm sorry if i never would had sworn revange none of this would've happened." I said and walked over to the window. i looked out at the freshlly fallen snow i grabbed my black sweatshirt and went out and sat on the stairs i leaned on to the banister. I let the tears fall. i burried myself in my hands. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I looked up to see april, she looked at me and saw the tears streaming down my face.

"i know you're worried about hunter and leo but we need to be strong for them both hunter is going to need you more then ever. You need to be strong for him h was your rock and right now you need ot be his. We all have to be strong and we need to get though this." she said i looked at her i know she was right

"you know you sound just like my daddy. He always said stuff like that. I remeber when he found about the attack by Dargonface on me he said no matter who we are we are just people children of god. He said everything happens for a reason, I think i was attacked to meet hunter and i'm glad i did but yet at the same time I feel like hell cause it's my stepfather out there still alive and waiting for us to come back and i know when we do i won't be able to face him, and if I do what do you think will I do to him when i see him or my mother?" i asked her. she looked up at the sky

"I don't know jeresy, that'll be up to you and hun. Can I ask you something personal?" she asked

"Shoot."

"When we were attacked wht did you and hunter do excatlly?"

"Well i was given him head. " i said and smiled

"Oh...nice work i heard hte moans he was given i never thought that he be loud in bed as queit as he was around but i saw the love he had for you. The way he was carring you i saw him unwilling lay you down on the bed. He stood watch until donny came in and told him to leave i never saw a man almost deny Donny i mean he wasn't going to leave you." she said i nodded. "plus he wasn't going to let anyone near you. Even the tiger couldn't get near you with out him next to you when i came in one time to see him lying on the bed his arms around you and asleep on the pillow you were asleep and started to nuzzle into his chest he wrapped around more and started to kiss your forehead he creid. it was on of the last day you were asleep and when donny came into the room to check on you he would always be in bed and donny would have to move him but he would always be there when he came into the room he would be there holding onto you when he moved hun, you would lash out at donny and hun would have to crawl next to you and carsse your head you would always realx in his arms." she said i always reember form being out cold and always having warmth close and around me. It was hunter and he needed me.

"thanks,APril. Excuse me but my man needs me." i said, I walked into the house hunter was in the chair. He still was broken, i looked at him he looked back at me and smiled his smile.

"Dontello i need to give Hunter medical attetion . Please help him." i said hunter looked at me shocked, "Come on, hunter, Donny please." i asked him he looked at me and hunter flinched as Donny picked up his medcial bag. I walked up with hunter he laid on the bed on his back. He curled into a ball agian.

"Hunter James Mason, please my love let donny patch you up. i need you to be strong both mentally and physcal." i siad he looked at me. He rolled over onto his stomach. donny laid a blaknet over his hip he pulled off his pants and got on his hands in knees. he put his head in the pillow. i grabbed his chest. he looked at me and pulled me close to him.

"do it, turtle." he siad and wrapped me up in hs arms. I nooded to dontello and grabbed hunter's hip and sat them in fornt of a little light Donny had brought up to see the damage.

"Man you werent kidding when you said what they did to you." he said as he pulled out stiches from pervious injuries. i carssed hunter's head he cried as Donny stiched up the fresh wound and he laid down hunter and saw the look in his eyes. I rubbed his shoulder. he fell asleep i grabbed an old shirt from jones and changed into it. i laid down and hunter wrapped me up in his arms i grabbed his hand and wrapped up in my hand he smiled and kissed me i looked over at him he was laying naked and exposed. he smiled at me i smiled back at him he rushed into a kiss i kissed him back. he maoned into the kiss. I moaned into his mouth he rolled us over so i was undernteth him, he kissed trailed down to my neck and chest he got lower then he ever did he stopped at my thigh i moaned into the nuzzled he pulled off my under wear i smiled he licked at my enterance he licked it lovingly i moaned and raced my hand thourgh his hair. he maoned ad he began to twirl his tounge in and out of me. i moaned and called his name. He puled himself up onto his knees and pulled me up to his mouth. He started to suck and twirl more into me. I arched as i came. he smiled as he sat up adn we kissed and knew this was only the beganing of his love and we knew we had to go back to new york when leo was better and we had to fight the Shedder and my mother. he looked at me and nodded i got on my knees and started to lick his long thick memeber. he maoned as I stuck it my mouth he kept moaning i thought the whole house could hear us. I deep throated him and hummed on his shaft. He raced his hand thourgh my long red hair. i felt him swell and came with a loud cry of pleasure. he leaned into me and kissed my shoulder blade. We heard a knock on the door. I pulled on the shirt that luckly covered down to my thighs. i walked over to open the door. He saw the this and pulled the blanket over his hips, i opened the door to see.

"Raph? What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" i asked as i stepped in fornt of him.

"To make sure you two don't do the dirty. Besides we dont need more of _**HIM**_ roaming around." he said i took offense to that i reached myfist back and punched in the face.

"GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU RAPHAEL!" i scream at him splinter heard the rucus and came up to see me almost killing Raphael.

"Raphael what are you doing? Jeresy and hunter' s sex life aint none of your bueniuss. Forgive his rudness, jeresy and Hunter." splinter said and walked Raphael following him, I walked back over ot hunter who had fallen asleep so i decdied to go down stairs and see if there was any change in leo when i saw her

"Mrs. jones, hi great to see you agian." I siad as I walked down the stairs she saw me and grew wided eyed.

"jeresy, WHere have you been?" she asked

"ma you know her?" jones asked

"bright as a lightbulb your mom is my godmother. " i siad

"our family was pretty close you and Jeresy were so mcut you arnold were so cute." she said,"you haven't answered my question young lady."

"i was...umm...Traveling abroad in japan. plus there may be a problem with on tiny detail." i said I heard the step creak behind me i turned around to hunter up and wrap an arm around me

"Jeresy do you know who this is?" she asked looking at hunter.

"oh, this is my boyfreind hunter mason." I said hugging hunter around the waist.

"jeresy get away from him. Do you know who this is?" she asked i nodded no" this is one of the purple dragons that burnt down my huband shop and not to metion forced us to pay for protection." i looked up at Hunter. he sighed and stepped forward

"It's true i did do what she said but i never intened for him to get hurt, it was dragonface back then pulling out the hits and had thhit placed on you husband not me i wanted him to live." he said i wrapped my arm though his he hugged my and kissed the top of my head. i cuddled close.

"Mrs. Jones do you remeber what my father said the reason i wasnt coming around much?" i asked her

"He said it was because you had a boyfreind and were worried about him one day he got a call from the hostpital and he rushed out is this the man you have been seeing?" she asked

"yup and he's very protective of me in fact the call from the hostpal was from me calling my dad about what happened." i said she walked to hunter she poked him in the chest.

"YOu better take good care of her or i'll bust you kneecaps." she said

"I will besides i couldnt see spending my life with out her, she's my love my soulmate i felt from mthe moment i saw you that you were the one." he said he pulled out a ring. "Jeresy Override Prime, will you marry me?" he asked

"yes, Hunter, yes! I will" i yelled and kissed his lips. Everyone cheered , well almost Rapahel was. He picked me up and kissed me, i kissed him back. i smiled and hugged hunter agian

"I love you, hunter." i siad

"i love yo, too,Jo" he kissed me back and pulled away and set my down next ot my godmother.

"oh jeresy, your father would be happy." she said. i cuddled close to hunter. he cuddled close

"I guess we have a wedding to plan!" Mikey said come out of hidding.

"Mikey,Hide now." me and jones said

"its ok arnold told me abou your freinds. " she said we all looked at jones.

"aronld jones?" hunter asked

"yea you got a prob with that?" he asked

"nope." hunter said and kissed my head.

"i guess i gotta call claudia." i said and pulled out my cell phone i dailed her number

"hey jo? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" she yelled

"We're fine CLaudia, Listen i have some news. Listen can you knuckles and johnny can come to jones family farm listen i'll send a pal in to the city and you have to make sure you aint being followed." i said

"ok, you will i have to look for?" she asked

"hey would you be willing to pick some freinds of mine from the dragons, well my closet freind?" i asked

"Sure but casey wil hve to go with me." she said and grabbed jobnes by ear.

"look for the vgilanti" i said she nodded, and then she left.

END


	10. marraige party and the father of bride

Lady and the tramp.

Me: Hey everybody sorry about the late update i've been busy with school i'm in my last year of high school and have been busy with Senior stuff so any how i would like to thank the wonderful peopl who have been reading my story so thanks Drawerfan, who ever you maybe, thank you so you wonderful comments! R&R pleas now on witht he story oh i own the plot and claudia jasmine and jeresy! NOTHING OF TMNT!

3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 :)

I was sitting at the kitcen table with my cup of coffee and thinking about what had all happened in the past two months I got my Hunter back, fought my mother, got hurt by her agian, fought old bucket breathe, saved hunter, and got engaged to the man of my dreams. Hutner came up behind me and kissed my neck. I smiled at him, he looked at me and kissed my lips. I kissed him back he begged for enterance into my mouth. I moaned into his kiss. He moaned into the kiss as well. I raced my hands though his hair and he moaned as my phone went off. It was playing Before i forget by slipknot.

"hello?" i aksed after i looked at hte caller id. I didnt recoinze the number

"Jo it's casey. we got your pals form the PDs, knuckles wants to talk to you. Claudia is sleeping so knuckles.." he said when he handed the phne over to knuckles.

"hey knuckles. What's up?" i asked

"well for starters why in the hell do we 'ave to ride wit' the VIGILIANTI?" he yelled a tme i pulled away and flinched at his harshness towards Jones.

"listen I'm jones' mom's goddaughter plus i knew she would come get you guys beside ME and Hunter have something ot tell when you get here." i said

"ok we'll be there...hang on johnny wants to say hi. here johnny." knuckles i heard knuckles sigh

"hi, lassie hope you are ok, and put hunter on." he siad

"Hunter, johnny want to talk you." i siad and handed him the phone. he sighed and said

"hello. hey what's up, john-" he was cut off by johnny yelling." yea i know i shouldnt have left with out telling you guys...I'm not going to tell you, atleast not tell you get her e and see it for yourself besides i gotta go. jeresy and i are going to train bye see ya when you get here." he said and hung up the phone and set the phone down on the table and pulled me into a hug.I hugged him around the waist.

"well at least we know they care." i said and leaned on my hunter. he kissed my head. we walked out to the living i collpased ont he couch hunter right next to me on the floor. i started to massage his shoulders, he moaned into the rubbes i kissed his cheeck. He moaned and smiled and leaned back and cuddled close to my legs and I smiled. We heared the car pull up. i got up and hunter fell backwards i smiled at hm he got up and we walked out to the car

"Claudia, Johnny, Knuckles, guys. I've missed you guys so much." i said and hugged all three of them

"We missed ypu two too. so what's up and were is Hun?" Knuckles asked

"He's inside come on in oh i belive i need to make an introduction, guys meet my godmother and my mother of sorts, ." i said and pointed to my godmother as we walked in and Hnter saw us and got up.

"hey guys whats up?" he asked and got up and gave them a shake of the hands of his freinds i smiled he looked at me and pulled me up to his form and kissed the top of my head and showed the love.

"ok, hunter should we tell them?" i asked he nodded yes, " well, me and hunter are getting mrried." i siad they all looked at us and saw the look on our faces i snuggled close to hunter he pulled me close to his form he kissed the top of my head. I smiled

"Well...IT'S ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME!" knuckles said i smiled and punched him. he patted hunter on the back and hugged me. I hugged him back, Johnny was looking on and smiling. Cudia and i were hugging each other like the sister we were.

"oh that reminds CLudia would you be my maid of honor?" I asked. She hugged me tighter.

"umm two words...unh duh! I'd love to chica." she said and hugged me tighter.

"Awesome now that id settled. How about Knuckles, wana b my best man?" hunter asked Knuckles. Knuckles nodded

"no, man i belive Johnny desveres it more then me." he said Hunter lookeda t Johnny.

"well,how about it johnny?" hunter asked Johnny we looked to him for an answer.

"Yea sure why not, lad, and besides what's a chum for" he siad and bro hugged hunter. We all watched on i noticed a two toed foot sticking out from behind a cutiuan. I looked at Hutner an pointed at it he looked in shocked. I walked over and stepped on the foot to see who was behind it. I looked behind to see nothing, then i turned aroud to leo behind my freinds. i looked at him and hunter

"LEO! NOO!" I said hunter looked behind him. I grabbed my sword and bloked leo's sword i punched him in the gut. I stepped on his chest.

"whoa, nice moves, jo i dont remeber teaching you thse moves." Knuckels said i looked at him and my old friend.

"you didnt my master splinter did besdie that was easy." i siad he looked at me as my master came down stiars

"leo did you atttack jeresy's freinds, I apligize for my son's actions you se we lost a battle witht he shedder and we are still recovering from it leoandro has taking it the hardest so he attacks anyone that has hurt us in the past." Splinter explianed

"YOU FREINDS ARE THE TURTLES AND YOU'RE MASTER IS A GAINT TALKING RAT?" Claudia said before she fainted. Lucky johnny caught her.

"Ok there is a reason i didnt tell you guys one i live wth them, two leo knew i was hanging around the pds and he wasnt to thrilled about it and followed me to my dad's grave sight and saw me and was pretty pissed about it and said i could never see my friends never agian. I always reember the fun had in the purple Dragons." i said they all looked at me even leo,"leo you are my freind and so are they, in fact they are more like the siblings like i never had." i siad he looked at me shocked.

"Jeresy, these are the purple Dragons not some random book club besides you dont know what they're cable of." he said

"Try me. I have known these guys for 3 years in face long then three years it seems i care about them besides when my father was away in washington i stayed with claudia or hunter came over and stayed wih me and he always had me close by, hell after the attack he always had a bodygaurd with me and kept a close on everything leo." i said as hunter wrapped me in a hug.

"besides, i told you once leo i love her and want to protect forever that's why asked h to marry me and i DO love her leoando." he siad and kissed me

"so how about we start planing the wedding." i said. We all walked into the kitcen and sat down at the table and we discussed the details

"ok, i wanna atleast have a summer wedding." i siad

"i agree, but not in the afternoon but st night or late evening." claudia said. I was skecting out my idea for a wedding gown my Splinter came in.

"Jeresy, there is one problem you may have." he siad

"i know and master would you give me away?" i asked him

"i would be honored." he said and put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and so di everyone else at he table.


	11. First time

Lady and the tramp

I was sitting on the bed in the jones farmhouse. I was looking at a magizne in order to find a dress for my wedding it was a summer wedding so i wanted a light dress. I kept looking thourgh it and Hunter walked in.

"Hey looking at dress ideas what are you doing?" he asked and laid on the bed next to me. I looked up at him and smiled

"nothing of your concern. Besides it will be a surpise til the day of, that reminds me date." i sid and cuddled close to his form. he kissed me on the head.

"well how about the day we meet, june 3rd?" he asked i thought about.

"Yea, it's perfect." i said and kissed him. He kissed me. I pulled him closer to me he maoned into the kiss. He slide his tounge into my mouth i moaned and hugged his neck. He drapped his arms over my waist i hugged him tighter. he pulled me close to his chest i let out a gasp as i felt his member on my thigh i wrapped my legs around his waist he looked at me and smiled i smiled back at hunter.

"Ok, you wanna do it?" he asked he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. He pulled away and looked at the door i looked at the door i heard faint breathing.

"hang on. "i got up and pushed the door open and heard

"OW!" Raph said as I shut the door on his face. I looked out and smiled.

"Stop spying on me and Hunter. " I said and looked at him and put a hand on my hip over my yoga pants and just showing a little hip and having my eyes show how pissed I was. My temeper almost matched my hair and looked at him. I smiled Hunter came over and wrapped me up in a hug and kissed my lips and huggedme tighter I gripped his hand and squezzed it.

"Listen, turtle, I love her and i care for her deeply. Besides maybe we wanna go at it like a bunch of rabbits and have a blast before we get married." he siad and kissed me and I hugged him he pulled me close and i wrapped my arms around his waist. He begn to grind unnoticed. He gripped my shirt i shut the door on then locked it. I pounced and wrapped my legs around his waist. he wrapped me up in a hug and id us on the bed. He grindded into my hips and nuzzled into my neck, I moaned intot he kiss he licked my neck and sucked it leaving a mark. He pulled away and smiled at his work. i looked up at hunter and smiled at him he got up and walked over to the window, and looked out to the green grass.

"I have an idea, want to go on a picnic and have a wonderful lunch without the ninja spying on us." he said as i smiled and hugged him

"of course i'd love too." i said and kissed his lips. He pulled me up to his form and kissed me back. I pulled away and started to walk away and walked down the stairs. I saw everyone that I loved and they all looked at me and hunter and smiled and saw the love between us. We smiled and I started to look for a painic basket.

"Jeresy what are looking for?" Splinter asked.

"master, I'm looking for a painic basket. Have you seen one?" I asked

"yea there's one but why do you need it?" jones asked only to revcie a smack form Apirl and his mother. Mrs. Jones lead me out to the barn and we found the basket. We went back into the house. i made a couple of sandwhiches and and bag of chips and a lpt of dessert type food for afterwards and a bottle of wine. Mrs. Jones handed me two glasses i packed a couple of blankets. She handed me somthing else i looked down at the condom.

"Thanks. We'll be sure to use it." I said Hunter came down stairs i was shoked he cleaned up good. He was in blue demin jeans and a blask button up t-shirt and had the long sleves pushed up to his elbows and looked at mend smiled his blue eyes meeting mne he nuzzled me and carssed me. I went up and got changed into a yellow cami and blue demin shorts i slipped on red flip flops and rushed down staris to see hunter with the basket in hand he grabbed my hand. we walked out and we went to a nice shady spot. I sat up the blanket and I sat down hunter sat next to me and we laid back and ate our food and had a couple glasses of wine each. We were laying on eachother and our bodies entwined. I leaned up and kissed his lips. I grabbed the contianer and showed him the starwbeerries and whipped cream. He smiled at me and ate a stawberry and put it in his mouth and leaned towards me with it in his mouth. i laughed and leaned up and took the end of it and bite off as our lips meet at the other end. I kissed him back and he maoned and pulle dme closer. I moaned and raced my hand over his shirt. I raced my hand under his shirt and he maoned as i tracedhis muscles and kissed back he wrapped me up in his arms and he raced his hand under my cami and raced his other hand down to my shorts. i feel down t his belt i raced my hand thourgh his hair. he hugged me and i hugged him back and i moaned back into his mouth. He held me tightly as my pants came off. i fumbled with his belt he sat up and pulled off his shoes and his pants i yanked off his shirt he stood up and pulled off his boxers. i puled off my shorts and set my shoes on the pile of clothes. He smild and pulled off my thong and added it to the pile and we laid on the blanket i pulled the other form the basket. I laid it over us. I got on top of him and starled his hips .

"Jeresy, are you sure you wanna do it here?" he asked and wrappped me up in his arms. He kissed my nek and started to kiss my neck I moaned andstarted to move my hips closer to his harding memeber.

"I'm ready Hunter. Take me please take me." i siad and i started to kiss his neck. He set my leg on either side of his hips. he looked at me. I nooded to him he started in slowly and he went slowly and I gasped at his large thick memeber entering me. I screamed and started to bounce on him. He maned and we kissed and fought for the domince of the kiss and started to maon he laid down on top of me and started to thurst in and out me with such sped i thought i was going to split in two. I arched up into him he racked me back and forth. We laid on the blanket and we started to go fast i lost track of time when I came it felt like a pardise I was happy here under Hunter and haveing my first time with him. It was with that special some one. I held on to dear life as he finshed and he came. His hot seed rushing in me and him pulling out and and having some cum runing down my legs and having it run onto the blanket andhaving him smiling at me. I smiled up at him and started to cry i cuddled close to the man i love and hve the man i love on top of me. He looked down at me and stroked my hair and whis[ered soothing thing to me.

"hunter the reason for my crying is that I'm crying is because i'm happy here with you." I siad and pulled him closer to me. He smiled and kissed me back. He kissed the top of my head i cuddled close to him as sleep over took us. I woke up to a tiger kissing my face.

"OK OK I'm up. Get hunter up." i said as she punched on hunter and got him up with a bunch of licks to the face and laughing his ass off to her and heting up and hugging tightly we got dressed and packed up i put a blanket over my shoulders he held my hand as i walked into a tree. He laughed at me i laughed too. we kissed each other under the stars and it was a pure and passionate kiss awnd i was happy. we got back to the house we snuck in and walked up to our bedroom where we collapsed into the bed. We kissed eachothgood night and we fel asleep and I had the worst night ever my life. The day of my father's deah and i couldnt go to his grave and not being able to put the roses on his grave sight like i did the past three yars and this time i would go witht he man i loved.


End file.
